Blue Star
by Jav-chan
Summary: Really– This was one of those days when she wondered what her teenage self had been thinking to confess to a man like him. Hitomi/Allen Friendship Fic. Canon. Crack.


**Gift fic crackage for Suils. **

**This collection will serve as another fic dumping ground.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Blue Star<strong>

**I. **_**Really?**_

* * *

><p>There was a shattering of glass, a rustle of fabric, and an agitated sound that was rather reminiscent of the type a person made as total chaos descended upon them.<p>

"Why did I ever like you?"

"Hitomi, now's not the time for this. If you could just—"

"Is it really supposed to be pushed like that? It doesn't feel like it's doing anything."

"Stay still! I'll handle this!"

"Allen-san you really aren't very good at this are you?" Hitomi sighed. "Millerna is going to _kill_ me. You better hope she doesn't suddenly walk in."

There was a silence that _might_ have sounded strained before the decorated Knight of Caeli replied in a rather weak voice, "Please Hitomi. Just _help_."

"The things I do for you."

Thus began a rather painful and laborious process that somehow involved a lot of heavy breathing and moaning. Hitomi gasped loudly and shouted at her former love interest, and it was in that precise moment that Van walked by the partially opened door.

"See? I told you it wouldn't fit. It's too _small_!"

The words in of itself wouldn't have been enough to give the Fanelian King reason to panic if it wasn't for the fact that it was coming from _Allen's _room and—

"Give me a moment, Hitomi." Van's hands curled into tight fists when he noticed how heavy Allen's voice was. "I'm almost there."

Hitomi groaned loudly and all Van saw was red. nice

He forgot about decorum, about the fact that Allen was a trusted friend, and that Hitomi had started her training to become his queen. All he could remember was that day on the bridge when the rain had been merciless and the expression on the knight's face had been tender as he cupped Hitomi's cheek just before he leaned down to kiss her. His memory concentrated on how she had been wearing that school uniform that day, with its _white_ blouse and suddenly the sheer material of that blouse and the way that it had outlined her bra and made it obvious how very _cold _the rain had been was all that he could concentrate on. Something that had normally made her look rather shapeless had been clinging to the soft flare of her hips and—

Suddenly she was naked and pressed against Allen and—OH GOOD GODS!

Letting out a battle cry, dumbass Van tore his sword free from it's sheath and charged into the room.

"Van!"

And stopped short as his brain tried to process just what _exactly_ it was that he was seeing.

While his imagination had not been playing tricks on him—indeed Hitomi and Alan were both as red faced as he had imagined, and they were getting redder still—it hadn't been exactly correct.

Lavender silk, violet lace and silvery veils surrounded them in a disgusting abundance of fabric. Vaguely he recognized the material as belonging to the new wedding gown Millerna had commissioned. Despite their current married status a new wedding—this one private—was planned to properly celebrate her union with Dryden. (After all, the last one had been botched so horribly thanks to interfering brothers and deviant seeresses.)

Said gown that now had ripped seams—most likely from being forced on shoulders that were much too broad for its original intents—and half around a certain knight's waist.

Said knight who was currently shirtless. Van dimly noticed that Hitomi's foot was firmly placed on Allen's rear but it seemed to be a necessity for her to find some sort of leverage so somehow he didn't mind too much.

"Van." Her voice was still breathless as she continued to pull carefully on the fabric. "Do you think you could help? I need to hurry up and get this to the seamstress before Millerna and Dryden get back."

What he really wanted to do was nothing more than to turn around and go back the way he came. He could use international relations as an excuse. After all Hitomi wasn't technically a Fanelian until after their marriage. Asturia couldn't severe ties with him just for this.

Except her voice had been pleading, her lower lip was trembling, and even though he knew it was just an act—_damn it_—she was looking at him with _those_ eyes.

He sighed and accepted his fate with as much grace as he could muster. Hopefully Fanelia wouldn't find itself in another war.

"But I don't wanna."

"Oh, shush, Van!" The expression in her eyes turned mischievous enough that it terrified him. "If you help me get this to the seamstress I'll meet you in the gardens later with the 'cloak'."

_That_ promise was enough to make him straighten and try to ignore Allen's half naked presence. He drew his sword from his sheath, his thoughts filled with the heavy black cloak that Hitomi always wore over that special frilly piece that he loved.

"We could probably remove it quicker if we cut it."

Allen whimpered as the sound of slicing fabric filled the air.

* * *

><p><strong> Because when it comes down to it Allen is too stuffy for him <strong>_**not**_** to be a closet cross-dresser. **

**This should make up for not properly ****emasculating**** Allen in the next fic. I'll do a request for those who guess the source of the collection title.**


End file.
